


Disposition

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Animals, Community: watsons_woes, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson muses on animal dispositions and Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disposition

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Questionable assumptions about canine habits and behaviors.  
> A/N: Written for [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsons_woes**](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) July Writing Prompt #29: _[Picture prompt: Snow Wolf](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1422382.html) [grey wolf resting in the snow with snow falling]_

In my stories, Holmes often appears to have a feline disposition, but while it is true that he is fastidiously clean, frequently imperious, and frustratingly indifferent to the reactions his behavior evokes, he can also be somewhat canine in nature.

He knows his territory well and defends it fiercely, like any predator. He can be quite social, despite his assertion that I am his only friend. Very rarely does he strike out alone to apprehend a criminal; most of the time he brings along his pack--myself and the Yarders--to participate in the chase, though it is his work that determines the success of the hunt.

Comparing him to a wolf might be apt, though I doubt any canine is so enamored of cocaine.


End file.
